


Dragon Ball X

by Phobos0



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobos0/pseuds/Phobos0
Summary: It tells a story about an Human in a remade Conton City, it isn't a happy, progressive, Conton City, where all races are the same, very few have the priviledge to study in the advanced martial arts school of Contom City, where you can get to be an time patroller, only the strongest, and an Human has the dream to become one, a dream that was shattered by the fact that he is just a weak little human...





	Dragon Ball X

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I'm Brazillian, so english is not my native language, sorry for any grammatical mistakes, i'm not very creative so the next is probably take a few time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter can change the point of view, third or first person.

# Dragon Ball X

### Origins

"Majins have a gigantic inner power that is slowly being awakened by training, Namekuseijins by having an tremendal mental stability, can learn techniques and train hard with ease, Arcosians have great results in training, obtaining a large power in minimal time spent, Saiyans have several transformations and zenkais that boost their powers to the unknown... Humans are just mere Humans" i was told this since i was born, my mom and dad died in the War when i was young, my sister trained me, her methods of training was very strict, since i was 4, i've been through an everyday hell, i'm now 15 and she insists that i can be strong, i won't dissapoint her, even after everyone tell me i'm just a mere human, i need to do the Conton City School test, i won't dissapoint her.  
I walked down through the concret streets, in that sunny day, my legs wan't to go back, but i'm not trash, i'm not trash, someone slapped my neck, that hurts, i looked up and he ran away, probably just another one of the aliens, there are four guards in front of the school, and a lot o people inside, i can hear the screams of pain, this place is not what i was thinking, it's gigantic, way bigger than advertized on that papers, that fucking papers, i was 5 when i saw one, the colors, "become a time patroller" was written "it will take a few years of training" was written, "death is common in the tests" was written in the backpage, that didn't stopped me, i will not dissapoint her, the guards stopped me, asked if i really wan't to do it, it was about right... the black and white walls gave me surely an bizarre feeling, an inspector, grabbed me by the arm and bringed me to an room of the hundreds, and for my surprise, it was gigantic, from the outside it wasn't visible, it had an gigantic fighting stage, with an Saiyan, could tell by his tail, they are so proud of that pathetic tail, there was 3 inspectors in the room, apart from the saiyan, and... bodies... fuck... there is bodies, my god, an inspector yelled at me "fight that saiyan, you won, you in, simple as that, but we may consider if you don't die but lose, there are only lo... ah another human", he then whispered loudly, thinking i couldn't hear "one more body to deal later, i hate sending those messages", i ignored it, i won't dissapoint her, i stood on the stage looked on that saiyan on the eyes, i won't dissapoint her.

### Change in Perspective 

After the Human stand on the stage, the saiyan smiled, one of the inspectors screamed "start this shit alredy" and the saiyan advanced on the human, kicking it on the face, making spill blood in the walls, the human then, tried to counter attack, but the saiyan dodged and hit the human again in the stomach, making he vomit blood, the saiyan removed the smile and said "alredy dying? that was a quick one" the human grabbed his stomach with his hands and the saiyan backed a few steps, "aren't you the human that live in South City? that their parents died in the third Weltkrieg? you're pretty famous down there, trained by a martial arts master... what a waste of time, that girl was nuts, but whatever" he pointed an energy ball to the face of the still recovering human, but after the saiyan words, he removed his hand from the stomach, looked the saiyan straight to the eye, stood up, the saiyan then said "ohh, i touched an wound?" the human elevated his Ki, the white normal Ki engolfed the room, he didn't blinked, the saiyan could see his eyes ressecating and becoming red by the heat, making veins blow in the bottom, covering the bottom of the eye with blood, the saiyan backed off and assumed a fighting posture, the human activated high speed and stopped his fist in front of the saiyans face, making an high speed air jet that passes through the saiyan to his back, hitting an wall and making a crater behind the individual, the saiyan smiled "glad i can bring this kids fight to another level", he transformed, the super saiyan aura engolfed 50% of the room, with the another 50% being engolfed with the human Ki, "so how do you became at this strength by only rage? you are an human, no inner power or transforma...", "i didn't activated it all, i could kill you", this enraged the saiyan, "do you even know what the hell i am?", "no, and to be honest, it doesn't matter for me", the human whispered to himself "Kaio-ken", the red aura engolfed all of the room, the human then clenched his fist and dissapeared in front of the saiyan, got scared, looking to all the sides, trying to find him, then the human apeared behind the saiyan and hitted him in the kidney and kicked his lower back, after an small pause, that the human did for mercy as his oponent fell in the ground, an sufficient time to an drop of blood of his eyes filled fall to the ground, and at the same time he finalized the saiyan, with an ki beam from his finger that goes cross his brain, the 3 inspectors looked with surprise and fear, and said "y-you can go to the room 253, make your registration", the human, walked down the stage, making sure he stepped as far away as possible from the bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An next chapter will take a long while, i have a very bad creativity, all this ideas normally come from shower thoughts, so expect at least a few weeks of no chapter.


End file.
